Bugs
by macchime
Summary: "Ooh, Bug! I'm gonna name it Daisy!" "Rin...it's lime green." One-shot


_**A/N: SO…ya. Please enjoy.**_

_**I own nothing except for the names. Take them and I'll find you and go into [mode:yandere].**_

* * *

><p>"Ooh, bug! I'm gonna name it Daisy!"<p>

"Rin...it's lime green."

Rin and Len sat in the back seat of the limo on their way to the recording studio. Rin was giggling, bouncing up and down in her seat, and pointing at a lime green Volkswagen Bug as Len gave her the oh-my-crypton-you-are-the-stupidest-creature-to-ever-walk-this-earth look. Ignoring Len, Rin continued to point at differently colored VW Bugs and think up names for them.

"Hey, hey, Len! What's this one's name?"

"Which one!"

"The white one, over there, in front of that driveway!"

"Um...uh...Bleach? Eraser? Paper? Whitey?"

Rin made a face at Len.

"Ew, no! Those are all _boring_ names!"

Rin propped her chin up with her hand and sat in what she liked to call her "thinkinator" pose. (Unknown to her, Len and the rest of the Vocaloids called it her "pretending-to-look-smart-but-is-actually-zoning-off" pose. Of course, it was much shorter than that.)

"Rosie."

"What?"

"Rosie! The white one's name is Rosie!"

"...okay then."

Len pointed at a bug coming up beside their ride.

"Hey, what about that one?"

"Which one, the dark blue one or the tan one?"

"The black one."

"...oh."

Rin flushed at her mistake. Maybe being blonde wasn't such a good thing when smarty-pants Len was sitting right next to her and stocking up on ammo against her.

"Um...Berry."

"You know, Rin, the other two made no sense, but that one made a bit of sense."

"...huh?"

"As in 'black-Berry?' The phone?"

"...Oh...whatever. Anyway, the blue one is Rusty and the tan one is Taffy."

"Is there supposed to be some method to your madness? Because I'm not seeing it. Not at all. Lime green is Daisy, white is Rosie, black is Berry, dark blue is Rusty, and tan is Taffy. None of it makes any sense!"

"...if it helps, that yellow one is named Apple."

* * *

><p>Len facepalmed. Nothing was making any more sense with Rin. Not her sudden fascination with VW Bugs, not her infatuation with oranges when bananas were obviously better, and <em>definitely<em> not the way she always made him feel when she smiled, or when she laughed, or even when she was just next to him, talking casually...why was he even going into his growing crush on Rin again?

He had no clue.

Rin's finger poked his side and he turned to see her staring at him with wide eyes.

"You have a funny mark on your face."

"Huh? Where?"

"Right..."

Rin's pointer finger trailed up to his face, her face coming along behind it. Len hated it; he knew his face was turning bright red, and fast.

Her finger came to a stop on his forehead where he had facepalmed, her cute face only centimeters away from his own.

"...here."

* * *

><p>Rin suddenly noticed exactly what position they were in and turned just as red as Len was. Looking away from him, she saw a bright orange bug.<p>

"Oh, um...hey, Len?"

"Yeah?"

"See that orange bug out there?"

"Um...yeah, I see it."

"Can you guess what its name is?"

Len thought about it.

"Um...no. Sorry."

Rin grinned. This was going just how she was hoping it would.

"I'm gonna name that one Len!"

"Okay...wait, WHAT?"

Rin leaned back, giggling at Len's flustered expression as he tried to figure out exactly was going on.

"You wanna know _why_?"

Len's eyes darted guiltily to the side.

"...kinda...?"

Rin giggled again.

"Well, its name is Len because I think it's the best thing on Earth and i just love it SOOOOOO much!"

"Um...okay then..."

Len facepalmed again.

* * *

><p>"If that orange one is named after me, then I can't name anything after you."<p>

Rin's eyes widened and began to fill up with tears. Len smiled, leaned over, and kissed Rin.

"I can't name anything after you because there's nothing out there that's good enough to name after you."

"...not an orange?"

"Nope."

"Or even a banana?"

"Not even a banana."

* * *

><p>As the two Kagamines relaxed back into their seats, hands interlocked, Rin suddenly squealed.<p>

"Oh my goodness, Len! Look at that!"

"Look at what?"

"That rainbow bug!"

"Yeah. It's pretty neat. What'cha gonna name it?"

"Hm..."

"Well?"

"I'm gonna name it...Bob."

"Bob? Really?"

"Yup. Bob."

"...this one makes the least sense of all."

"What about the Len one?"

"Yeah...I'm renaming it Lollipop. Because I'm obviously too amazing to have anything named after me either."

"Mhm. Yeah."

"HEY!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That was fun to write. And yes, I do enjoy naming VW Bugs. It's a favorite past-time, especially since I'd like to have one, one day. **_

_**OH. Yes, these bugs are all ones that I have named. First there was Daisy and Rosie, they both live in my neighborhood along with Rusty, and I saw Lollipop today. (Oh, I haven't seen Bob yet. But I **_**am **_**saving that name for either a tie-dye or rainbow one. ^.^)**_

_**Please look at my profile. There is important information there. (As in links to xUNLIMITEDx and my Tumblr.) **_

_**Well, this was fun to write. Thanks for reading! (And reviewing…?) **_

_**OH! I have a request. If you don't mind, can you please send me some songs by Rin, Len, or really anyone that I could write a story on for xUNLIMITEDx? **_

_**Snap. I almost forgot this. **_

_**The origin of the oh-my-crypton-you-are-the-stupidest-creature-to-ever-walk-this-earth look came from Kluddle's Cardcaptor Sakura story, "In Which Suppi And Kero Have A Little Chat." I really suggest that you read it. **_

_**Anyhew, thanks again.**_


End file.
